Singing between the lines
by trappedinthelovedesertnoreturn
Summary: WARNING GRAMMAR IS NOT GREAT; Davy is a bi kid living in Ohio. For now. What happens when he goes to his cousin, Santana's school? And joins Glee? Its not gonna seem like a crossover at first but then you'll see soon...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Gleeing it up…..

My head was towards the window of the car. I was nervous. My stomach wasn't feeling right and when that happens I sing to myself. Which I did with deep sighs after it. I was scared, it was a habit- every time I went to a knew school. I knew I would make friends but I don't know at what time. I was singing louder and louder, Santana looked back at me and rolled her eyes.

"I swear if you don't join Glee, I will hurt you because all this singing you do to yourself, it getting annoying Vye." She told me. My name is Davy but everyone calls me Vye. Santana is my cousin. I do not know how it happened but she is, being a year older than me, she graduates this year. I nodded at her, but then rolled my eyes as my mom came to a stop.

"Okay here we are, have a nice day and Santana." My mom said, Santana was out the car when she looked back.

"Watch him." She told her. I smiled as Santana rolled her eyes, my mom soon driving away. A girl appeared. She had a large nose and bangs, and she had no sense of style. Yeah okay, I've been around Santana way too long but she did.

" Santana, you doing glee!" She asked putting out her hand in a halt. Santana looked at it, then put it down.

"No Rachel I have a nice voice and I'm going to waste it doing cheers." Santana squinted in hatred. I looked at Santana and even though I was over her house not so long ago, I didn't notice the cheerios uniform she was wearing." I'm not just join, look here." She pointed to me." This is my cousin Davy and he's joining Glee, and he's gonna get some spot light." S he told the girl named Rachel. She looked at me then looked away, soon walking away.

Santana walked backwards showing me every inch of the school, it was nice so far. I like it and now I'm dieing to join Glee though. A blonde girl wearing the same thing as Santana soon came up from behind her, covering her eyes. Santana smiled( the first smile I ever seen on her faced.) Turning around to kissed the girl. It was Brittany, I didn't know her personally but for some odd reason Santana felt open to me to tell me about Brittany, They finally realized I was still here Brittany speaking first," So who's this." She asked Dazed. Santana looked at me.

" That's my cousin Davy, Vye for short." Santana said still the smile on her face.

" Oh I thought you said you hated all your cousins." Brittany said with the same dazed tone.

" I do but not him, don't ask why."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the first chapter was so short and oh yea!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters or any of it, except Davy I own him.

I had half of my body on the chair, a habit. Listening to Mr. Shoe ( I'm guessing director of Glee?) was kinda boring me until he called me. I jumped, Santana gave me her ' Don't screw up' look, since she somehow automatically had me join, before I signed up. I walked to the front , I was still trying to think of what to sing! I went through my head, what songs I listened to on my ipod. I thought hard then opened my eyes. Misery. Misery by Maroon 5, I started singing, closing my eyes again, again another habit I had when I sing. It was a way for me to sing my best and once I feel comfortable I open my eyes to look at everyone. I got a small grin from Santana, a wide one from Brittany and then everyone else clapped as I finished up.

" I liked it." The black girl in the back said.

" Me too." The Asian girl said looking between me and Santana, probably wondering how we were related.

" I do too." The one girl named Rachel said." But there's a couple of things, like-

" Rachel shut. Up." Santana told her. I bit my lip but surprisingly Rachel stopped .

" I did too." And my attention was caught. In the back was just….. magic. No ways for me to explain it and I smiled. A goofy one which I couldn't take off my face. I sighed, before Mr. Shoe could even say anything we had to go. My first class being science. The boy, Archie in that class had it too, promising me he could take me there. I was okay with it but I think he was offended that I didn't speak up. Not only did he have that class but so did the black girl and Brittany, who I was seeing everywhere. I dunno why but she was just everywhere I go. This is like the fifth class I had with her not including Glee. They sat at a big table, four chairs available. I sat next to Brittany. Who I guess was happy about it.

" Davy is a weird name, is it a nickname, like Vye?" She asked me, and still with this cheerful dopey voice. I shook my head.

" Davy is my real name." I said, afterwards silence was there. Nobody talked for a minute until the other girl introduced herself.

" Anyway, I'm Mercedes. I was the one that complimented you in Glee, and you truly have an amazing voice." She told me. I blushed. She was very nice.

" Yeah, I bet if you had a solo during competition, we'd be sure to win." He smiled. I honestly was confused. I dunno if they were saying nice things because they meant it or if Santana scared them into doing it. But at the same time it was nice.

" My biggest question is how are you and Santana cousins? You're so nice and she can…"

" Be a bitch?" I said smirking." Yeah I know but she's still nice." I forgot Brittany was there. Oops but at the same time she was doodling in her journal. So we're safe.

" So Santana told us you were bi, that's true?" Archie asked. Already she's telling people, which was fine but too soon. I nodded, not regretting it. It was true, and I wasn't ashamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell!" I yelled as a cold red slushy hit my face, getting a little into my hair. I sighed, looking at Mercedes who was standing next to me, not slushed at all, I dunno if that's because nobody wants too or is it because she'll hurt them either way she wasn't slushed. She helped brush some of it off me with her mouth open. I looked up to a football player. Bigger than me, which I didn't get because I was an average size guy but he was huge. Godzilla much? Hanging out with Santana really kicks in. I sighed. It was unfair.

"You joined the Glee club." One of them shouted, walking away. Mercedes locker was right there and she took out a towel and soap.

"Here, go wash yourself up in the bathroom." She told me. I smiled nodding. I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. I have many habits, and they get annoying at times. Sighing is one of them. I started up the sink water, letting it warm-up. And as it did the bell rang, So much for a first day. I mean, it was okay but still a little horrible. Like Glee club, was great but the slushy in the face thing; really irritating. I heard the bathroom door open, I put my head down. Not because I was mad but because I didn't feel like looking at anyone.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked. It was familiar, I looked up and my eyes went wide. It was that one boy that complimented me in Glee. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." But as I answered, he already took the towel away and was cleaning my face. I was silent until he asked me a question.

"Davy right, Cousin of Santana?" He asked. I nodded. Was that gonna be my title forever? Here comes Santana's cousin, hey look here comes Santana's cousin, Santana's cousin joined glee. Yeah after a while that's going to get annoying. When he finished I was ready to walk off.

" Nice to meet you by the way, I'm Blaine." He told me. I looked back and nodded." And I hope to see you around more." I thought I was kind of rude, because as he said that I shut the door. Only in class for the last twenty minutes, it was just me and I sighed for the like the hundredth time. I was tired by now, I wanted to go home. I couldn't wait to go home. First day of school always bites.

The bell rang and I literally ran out the door to bump into Santana." Vye, stop running and just walk, there is no rush. I was coming to get you." She told me pulling me up and off the ground. We walked out together. I forgot to mention that Santana is living with us, for now until our grandmother feels she can….. accept her. I leaned on my left foot, waiting for my mom to come.

" It would be easier if your mom gave us the car, we get out earlier then she gets out of work." Santana seemed to be depressed. And to start a conversation she said," So how was your first day?" I didn't face her way, looking at her with my eyes to roll them.

" Okay, I guess?" I slapped my thigh with my hand.

" Okay? Who did you meet, who are your teachers- Vye you need to be specific." She pointed out and I rolled my eyes, wanting her to see.

" I met Brittany and she seems…. Confused all the time. Then I met Archie, he guided me to Science. Then Mercedes, I had most classes with her. Anything else you would like to know, mam?" I asked. I know I'm a year younger than them but I should basically be in their grade. Mostly because of how many AP classes I have. Santana chuckled, rolling her eyes.

" And you say I'm bad, I asked a simple question Vye." My mom pulled up and we hopped in. Okay, it funny how Santana and I cousin love works. Basically we're on the same level of talking back( which I think is something passed down through our family.) But I understand more, and keep quiet, while Santana loves speaking her mind. That's where our fights start. We probably fight more than brothers and sisters do but at the end. We're talking and laughing and discussing crap about celebrities.

My room was quiet as I finished up first day homework. I settled to watch a movie I loved so dearly. Hairspray, it wasn't like those other musicals. Full of depressing and music was the only way out. Even though it took play during a depressing time, they looked on the bright side, adding comedy and love, and joy to the movie. I was on the part where Queen Latifah is singing about food but their grinding and dancing. Which was honestly the part I laughed at the most. Santana walked in." Dinner is ready."


End file.
